zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
MiG-31 Interceptor
Introduction The MiG-31 Interceptor is an air superiority fighter utilised by General Tao, General Bao and General Leang. As the first two generals only had one main anti-aircraft vehicle (Gatling tank and Vortex tank respectively), the need for other ways to counter the USA's superior air force lead to the development of this interceptor. Overview Armed with six air-to-air rockets, the MiG-31 can take down most aircraft with just two rockets, and its large range allows the interceptor to destroy any incoming aircraft before their payload is released. Thus, the MiG-31 is especially effective against enemy bombers. In addition, the MiG-31 is fitted with highly sophisticated radars that reveal the position of stealthed enemy aircraft. Henceforth, these interceptors can also be used defensively, designating air targets for base defenses or anti-air ground forces. Abilities *Detects stealth aircraft. Upgrades Aircraft Armour * Increases the MiG-31's durability by 25%. Researched at the airfield (available at rank 3). Assessment Pros: *Very effective against enemy aircraft. *Detects stealth aircraft. *Large ammo count (6 air-to-air missiles). Doesn't have to reload as often as the King Raptor does. *Large range. *Very fast and agile. Cons: *Expensive ($2000). *Easily picking for ground based AA units as they cannot fight back. *Slow fire-rate, makes it vulnerable to swarms of Comanches and Ravens. *A mid-game unit that requires rank 3 + Propaganda Center to unlock. Quotes (In English) The MiG-31 Interceptor reuses the vanilla Zero Hour MiG voice lines. When Created * Tactical fighter reporting. When Selected * Aircraft standing by. * MiG in flight. * China's air force. * We defend China's airspace. * Strapped in and ready. When Ordered to Move * Altering course. * MiG en route. * Setting new course. * Heading confirmed. * Copy that. When Ordered to Patrol an Area * Combat air patrol on-station. * Initiating air patrol. * We will defend this airspace! When MiG Armor Upgrade is Purchased * MiG armor upgrade is complete. When Ordered to Attack * Target's location confirmed. * Tracking target. * This is restricted airspace! * Enemy identified. * In pursuit. * They are trespassing! * Engaging the enemy. When Crashing * Aaaaaaah! * Chinaaaa! * MiG going down! * I've been hit! * *panting* It's hot, IT'S HOT! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When created * 只为争夺制空权！ When selected * 猎狐犬待命！ * 红色有角，三倍音速！ * 修正航向！ When Ordered to Move * 进入拦截点。 * 加力全开！ * 猎狐犬明白！ * 发挥速度的优势！ When Ordered to Attack * 锁定目标！ * 用雷达烧烤它！ * 再来一颗红心！ Trivia * In reality, the People's Liberation Army Air Force doesn't use any MiG-31 Foxhounds, instead relying on Sukhoi designed air superiority fighters or their licence built variants such as the Su-30 and the Shenyang J-11. * In the native Chinese quotes, the MIG-31 says that it can use a radar that emits an electromagnetic wave that can interfere with the electrical components of an enemy fighter, but in Contra the plane does not use that ability. Gallery Article 5c5c3e785ee798 33059245.jpeg|MiG-31 "Foxhound" in real-life. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Aircrafts Category:Interceptor Fighters